Switch with Me
by IdleZeth
Summary: After an accident, Ryoma Echizen's body got switched with one of his female classmates. How will Echizen continue to be the pillar of support for Seigaku if the present him (or her) is just a newbie in tennis? How are they going to deal with it if the national tournament is just around the corner?
1. Chapter 1 - The accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

><p>"Yuuri!"<p>

Yuuri thought her heart would stop when she saw the girl running towards her seat.

"W-what is it Yoko?"

The girl slammed her hands on the desk as her black eyes stared widely at the girl seated in front of her.

"Yuuri, you have to help me!" Yuuri can see the tears forming in Yoko's eyes behind the eyeglasses she is wearing. "C-can I borrow your homework!? I-I forgot to do mine. Please!" Yoko clasped her hands like she was praying to the gods for help instead of Yuuri.

A sigh escaped Yuuri's lips. "Video games again?"

"Don't call it 'video games'. It's MMORPG."

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "Whatever you call it. Where is your homework then?"

"Er, well…" Yoko scratched her head.

"You never learn." Yuuri handed the black-haired girl a blue notebook with a word 'English' on the front, "here."

"You're a life-saver," Yoko hugged her with a smile plaster on her face.

"Next time—"

"I will do my homework!" Yoko cut her short.

"_You always say that."_ she said to herself. Her eyes followed Yoko as she excitedly took her seat to her own desk. Her eyes travelled to her other classmate who was seated behind Yoko. He was busily watching the scenery outside the window. "_What can Echizen find so interesting outside the window?"_

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka's loud voice can he heard all throughout the classroom. "you have no club practice today right? You want to join us after class? There is a new cake shop downtown."

"I'll pass."

"'Why are you like that Echizen? We won the Kanto Regional Tournament yet you don't look happy at all," Horio's eyes narrowed.

"_Ah, right. They just won the Kanto Regional Finals. I saw it. He was really amazing. He's a freshman just like me but he was able to beat that third year from Rikkai Dai. And those moves he used are so cool. How I wish I could do that too."_ Yuuri's thoughts were startled when Echizen's eyes met hers. She did not realize that she was staring intently at Echizen. A red tint appeared on her cheeks as she instantly averted her gaze.

The afternoon went by uneventful and before they knew it, class is already over. Almost always, Yuuri and Yoko would walk home together but today she have to go home alone since Yoko was stuck in an emergency meeting of her art club. It's not a big deal to her but it feels quiet when Yoko is not around.

Yuuri decided to stop by a bookstore on the way home. It's a small store that she usually passed by every afternoon. She went to the cookbook section to check the recipe book her nanny told her about yesterday. As she was looking through the row of books, her eyes were caught by someone wearing a jersey from her school.

"_Echizen?" _

She planned to greet him but she ended hiding herself in the corner and watched Echizen browse through the shelves. Yuuri followed him the moment he left the store.

"_What am I doing!? It's like I'm stalking him!"_ Yuuri sighed as she stood a few feet behind him. They are waiting for the streetlight to turn red before they cross the street.

"Eek!" a loud shriek was heard from a lady in front of her. Everyone turned to where her finger is pointing at. Yuuri was horrified when she saw a boy ran to the street while a car is fast approaching his direction. The car has no sign of stopping as the child remained standing in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" She saw Echizen ran to the boy and pushed him aside.

_Scrrreeeeeech_

"Echizen!" Yuuri heard herself shout his name. The succeeding events happened so fast. Everything around her became blurry. Her surroundings turned pitch black.

* * *

><p>Yuuri slowly opened her eyes. She has to blink several times to get rid of the hazy view and return her eye to its focus. She looked around her. All she can see is white: from the ceiling to the wall to the floor. Even the side table is white.<p>

"Sweetie, you're awake!"

Yuuri was surprised when a woman in her thirties hugged her. She saw another person inside the room: a man, dressed in a monk clothes, who she does not know. _Strange, they all seem relieved to see me yet I can't remember ever seeing them before._

"W-who are you?"

The two persons in the room stared at her dumbfounded.

"Chibisuke, what are you saying?" the man asked her. His eyes remind her of someone but she cannot quite remember who.

"Nanjiro, keep your voice down. He is still confused because of the accident."

_Accident? What accident?_ Yuuri's brows furrowed. She is trying to remember what happened.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and several people rushed inside.

_I knew these guys. They are members of the tennis club… but, why are they here?_

"Is it true? Echizen is already awake!?" A guy with a spike hair exclaimed. His eyes are still red from crying. _Wait, did he just said Echizen? What are they talking about?_

"Momo calm down."

_I know that guy. He is Oishi-senpai, the vice-captain of the tennis club. I always see him with the other senpai who resembles a cat. Ah, there he is._

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru rubbed his eyes as he dry his tears.

"We apologize for the intrusion. We will take our leave now."

"But Oishi~, we just got here." Kikumaru pouted.

"Oishi's right. Echizen still needs to rest," a brunette hair and closed eyes commented. _What was his name again? Was it Fuji?_

"Thank you for your concern for my son."

When the door closed, Yuuri was left alone. _She knew the woman, whom she learned is Echizen's mother, must have walked them outside the door. But for some reason, the man, who must be Echizen's father, disappeared too._

Yuuri found her reflection in the window, it really is not her: short green hair, golden eyes, not matter how she look at it, it's Echizen's reflection she is seeing right now. She stared at her hands. The size seemed bigger than before. She felt her chest. _Nothing._ She peeked inside her dress just to be sure. _Flat._ She sighed, disappointed.

_Wait, Echizen is a boy, then that means—_. Her wide eyes travelled to the portion between her thighs. She swallowed an ample amount of saliva as her hand slowly reached for her pants. She closed her eyes as she pulled the waistline away far enough so she can peek inside. Reluctantly, she opened her other eye. In an instant, her hand released her pants. Her eyes almost popped out as blood drained from her face.

_What the heck!? It's there! It really is there! I haven't seen one in my life and now I have my own—shoot! _She wanted to scream but something's caught up in her throat that's preventing her to utter a word. _What's happening here!? Is this even possible!? Wait, maybe I'm just dreaming! Someone wake me up already! _Her clutch in the blanket on her lap tightened.

A warm hand crept over hers. She was surprised to see Rinko looking lovingly at her. _Oh, she has returned. Since when is she standing there?_ At close proximity, Yuuri can see dark circles around Rinko's eyes. _She must have stayed up to look out for her son._

"Ryoma, it's just like what your senpai said. You better take a rest."

"But I just woke up."

Rinko laughed softly. "You still need some more then."

"Um, how long was I unconscious?"

"Two days." Rinko adjusted the pillow behind Yuuri so she can lie down comfortably.

"W-what happened?"

"It can wait tomorrow," Rinko kissed her son's forehead. "You better sleep now."

Rinko stood up but a hand stopped her.

"What happened to Yuuri Tanaka?"

That night, Yuuri stayed wide awake. Drowsiness seemed to leave her after what she heard. According to Rinko, Yuuri saved Ryoma from being hit by the speeding car. She is currently in a comatose state with no sign of awaking any time soon. Her head was severely injured due to the impact. It was already a miracle that she was able to survive the accident. Based on the police reports, the car's brakes failed preventing the car from stopping before it hits her.

_This is not happening. _Yuuri sighed as she looked at Rinko's figure sleeping on the couch. _Who will believe me if I tell them that I'm not Ryoma Echizen? Where is he anyway? Wait. If I'm in his body, does it mean that he is inside mine?_

She decided to look for her body. Echizen's mother mentioned that both of them are in the same hospital. She tiptoed her way out her room as to not to disturb Rinko from her sleep. She wandered around the hallway checking the name plate on each door. After several minutes, she found the one bearing her name on the next floor, three rooms from the stairs.

From the small glass on the wooden door, Yuuri can see herself lying still with bruises all over her face. She cannot see her hair since her head is covered with bandages. She look almost like sleeping but the machine beside her, with all the thin lines moving up and down, reminded her that she is not. She is in a coma and there is a big chance the she may not wake up at all.

_Echizen, are you really in there?_

Her vision became blurry as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Excuse me young man. Are you perhaps Yuuri's friend?" A woman in her sixties called her attention. Her hair strands are all white and her skin is wrinkled with age but her face is very kind.

"Nana."

Yuuri immediately wiped her tears.

The woman was surprise by the when Echizen called her name.

"Have we met before?"

_Oh shoot! I forgot. I'm inside Echizen's body._

"N-no. Tanaka told me about you. I'm her classmate." She immediately turned to leave. "I-I'll be going now. Good night."

The next day, Yuuri (in Echizen's body) was discharged in the hospital. She remained silent since that morning but her _parents_ didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome home Ryoma-kun!" A teenage girl greeted Yuuri as she entered the house. Yuuri cannot help but stare back at her with expressionless face. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Um, y-yes. I'm okay. I must be tired. I'm going to my room now." Yuuri smiled at her before she marched straight ahead.

"Ryoma-kun, you're room is upstairs," Menno called out when she saw _Ryoma_ walking straight to the kitchen.

"A-ah, I know," Yuuri realized where she is going. She scratched her head, "I-I just need to drink some water."

Menno tilted her head as she watched _Ryoma_ walked to the kitchen.

Yuuri heaved a sigh when she entered _her_ room. It didn't take her that long to find it since Ryoma's name in posted outside the door. The room is simple yet cozy: a bed positioned on the side, a study table on the other side, a television placed in the corner above the shelf and a rag on the floor. Another door was inside which she assume leads to the bathroom.

She lied on the bed by her side and hugged her knees.

_What am I going to do now? I'm in Echizen's body so I guess I should live as him for the time being but I don't even know anything about him. Hn?_

The shelf caught her attention.

_I guess it might help if I can find more information about Echizen._

Sae sat on the floor and browsed through the set of books and magazines.

_These are all about tennis. He sure is a tennis freak but no surprise there. What else is here?_

She found several video tapes of different matches including Echizen's own matches. She picked one and inserted it in the video player inside the room. If her memory serves her right, the jersey Echizen's opponent is wearing is from Hyotei Gakuen.

Yuuri cannot help but kept her eyes remained glued on the screen. _Echizen looks really cool. _She searched around the bed but much to her surprise, she did not found anything. _Wow, he's clean. I thought I would find a porn magazine or two around here. Tennis must be the only thing that has been running on his mind._ She emptied Echizen's bag on the floor and flipped through his notes. _He sure has a nice handwriting, several times better than mine. _Yuuri laughed a little when she saw a doodle of a familiar person added with a pair of fangs and a tail. _This is Mr. Takeguchi alright._ Mr. Takeguchi is their mathematics teacher who is feared by most students in class.

Yuuri felt disappointed. She did not find anything that can help her at all. _I guess I can't expect someone like him to leave a diary or something._

* * *

><p>Yuuri almost jumped when she felt small feet walking over her tummy.<p>

_Meow_

She came face to face with a Persian cat whose furry tail is playing under her chin.

"Ah~ aren't you adorable?" Yuuri sat up and reached for the cat, "are you perhaps, Echizen's pet cat?" She fondled the cat's head. Its expression is saying that she likes it.

"I almost forgot, I got school today," she placed the cat down the floor and rummage through the closet. All boys' clothes. "Where is my uniform?" Then she saw it, hanging on the wall, the Seigaku boy's uniform. She sighed. "Ah, right. What am I thinking? I'm a boy now."

Yuuri reached for her towel and stood in front of the bathroom door. "_Oh boy, this is going to be tough,"_ Yuuri whispered to herself. _Yuuri, you're a boy now. You don't have to be scared. It's not like you're peeking at anyone. It's your body now._ Yuuri inhaled deep breaths before she entered the bathroom.

After two minutes

"Aaah!"

Nanjiro almost spilled his tea when he heard Ryoma's voice screaming. He and Menno looked at each other before they ran to Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright!?" Menno called out as she knocked on the door.

_No response._

"Ryoma, open the door!" Nanjiro shouted.

_No response._

"Nanako, hurry, get the spare key!"

Menno turned to leave when Ryoma's door opened, revealing _Ryoma_ with a shock expression on his face. He is wearing his uniform but the buttons did not match each other and his hair is flying in all directions.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Yuuri came to her senses. Her face blushed when she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her. "I-I was just... Sorry!" She immediately closed the door.

"What was that?"

Yuuri sat quietly on the breakfast table. She knew the two persons with her are giving her weird stares. She cannot blame them.

_Ding dong_

"Ryoma-kun, Momoshiro-kun is here."

"Eh?"

"Oi, I came to pick you up."

"P-pick me up?" Yuuri's eyes opened wide while looking at Momoshiro.

"What's with that look? Don't make it sound that this is the first time I'm doing this."

"Ah, right. Let's go."

"Hn? Where's your racket?"

"My racket?"

"Echizen, we have tennis practice today… or you're not allowed to play yet?"

"Um, the doctor said I can play now. It's just that—" Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. "N-nothing. I-I'm just going to get my racket. Wait for me okay?" Yuuri ran back to her room.

Momoshiro is already seated in his bicycle when Yuuri came down. She sat on the back and held on his uniform waiting for him to manoeuvre the bike.

"If you're going to hold my uniform like that, it will get torn," Momoshiro pulled her hands around his waist, "hold here."

"O-okay," Yuuri can feel her face heating up as her face came closer at Momoshiro's back.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm good… I guess."

She remained quiet all throughout the trip as Momoshiro kept talking about the happenings in school while Echizen was staying in the hospital. She immediately aligned when they arrived inside the school.

"Echizen, see you in the tennis courts. I have something to check first."

"T-tennis court?"

"Yes tennis court… for the morning practice."

"Morning practice?"

_Smack_

"Ow! Momoshiro-senpai, what was that for!?" Yuuri placed her hand on the part Momoshiro just hit. She could swear she can feel a bump on her head.

"I just thought you need some wake up call. And call me Momo-chan-senpai."

Yuuri watched as Momoshiro walked away after securing his bike.

"_I'm Ryoma Echizen. I'm Ryoma Echizen. I'm Ryoma Echizen…" _Yuuri continued to chant on her head as she continued to walk to her classroom. She is afraid that she forgets that she is inside Echizen's body and makes a wrong move.

"G-good morning Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki greeted when Yuuri passed by her on the hallway.

"Ah, good morning Ryuzaki-san." Yuuri replied nonchalantly. She could see Ryuzaki's face flushed into a deeper red. _She looked feverish. Is she alright?_

At the tennis court

Yuuri found herself staring at the door of the tennis club locker room.

"_I can't do this after all."_ She heaved a sigh. Yuuri turned to leave when she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Ochibi, you're back nyaa!"

Air refused to enter her lungs as Kikumaru's _hug_ got tighter. She can feel her head getting light.

"Eiji, I think you should let him go now." Oishi sweat drop as he feel sorry for Echizen's state.

Yuuri grasped for air when Kikumaru let go.

"Sorry Ochibi~"

"I-it's fine, senpai." Yuuri answered, still panting.

"Echizen, where are you going?" Oishi called out when Yuuri walked away.

"Back to my class?"

"Eh? But we have morning practice nyaa~"

"Well that's…"

"Come now Ochibi!"

Yuuri cannot escape as Kikumaru pulled her arm while Oishi pushed her back towards the locker room.

"I-I'll just wait for you guys to finish changing first!"

"Now need to be shy. Everyone's waiting."

"WAIT!"

Oishi and Kikumaru remained deaf in Yuuri's plea as they drag her inside.

Yuuri's eyes remained fixed on the floor as she stayed standing in the corner of the room. She's trying real hard not to look up as the other members come in to change. After several minutes, what seemed to be hours, Yuuri was able to finish changing. She felt like she just escaped a lion's den and is now catching her breath.

Yuuri stood outside the court as she watched the other regulars do their morning routine.

"Echizen. What are you doing!?" Coach Ryuzaki's called out to her.

"Eh?"

"Get in here!"

"But I—" _I don't think I can do this. I don't even know how to hold a tennis racket properly._

Coach Ryuzaki glared at her. She crossed her arms as she continues to tap her right foot telling Yuuri to get inside or she might regret it otherwise.

Yuuri took her position on the court. A chill ran down her spine when she saw who her opponent is— it's that scary-looking senpai with a green bandana on his head. _We are just going to do some rally but how am I supposed to do this when I don't even know how this works!?_

Yuuri will serve first. _Here goes nothing. _She threw the ball in the air just like how she saw Echizen did it and swung her racket to hit it.

"Eh? Where did the ball go?" Yuuri scanned the court but there is no sign of the ball anywhere.

_Thud_

Yuuri felt something hit her head. It bounced to the ground near her feet. Her opponent just stared at her with jaw dropping like she just grew another head.

Dreadful silence filled the tennis court that even the whistle of the wind can be heard.

"Um, I-I'm sorry." Yuuri bowed and bend down to pick the ball.

_What did I just do!? Echizen will never have that kind of mistake! _Yuuri sighed. She felt awful. _Ground, I command you, open up and swallow me now!_

"Pfft." Kikumaru is trying his best not to laugh.

"I didn't think Echizen can pull a stunt like that," Inui adjusted his glasses using his middle finger before scribbling something in his notebook.

For her next serve, Yuuri was able to hit the ball but was caught on the net and fell on her side of the court.

The game went on and Yuuri was not able to return any shots Kaido made.

"Coach Ryuzaki, Echizen looks like he is still adjusting. He just got discharge of the hospital after all," Inui said.

"It seems so." Ryuzaki cannot help but felt that something is wrong — very wrong — with Echizen but she shrugged the idea.

In the classroom

Yuuri stared at her now empty seat as she occupy Echizen's desk. She watched her friend Yoko as she continue to be her cheerful self but a sad expression would show on her face every time she would look at her direction or her empty seat.

_Forgive me Yoko. I cannot tell you anything._

"Echizen, how are you feeling? You don't look well during practice." Katsuo asked worriedly.

"Um, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." A small smile crept on Yuuri's face.

Katsuo and Katou looked at each other.

Katou placed his palm on Yuuri's head.

"You're acting weird since this morning."

"I was just thinking of many things."

"That was a very bad performance you got there Echizen. What? Did the accident ruin your playing skills?"

"Horio, shut up!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Yuuri already felt bad on what happened earlier but now, she felt terrible. It's like she failed not only Echizen but the whole tennis club as well.

Right after the afternoon bell rang, Yuuri immediately grabbed her things and ran outside the school.

She was still huffing when she reached Yuuri Tanaka's room. She found no one inside other than her body lying on the bed. She approached the bedside and watched her body breathe silently.

"Echizen, are you really in there? Can you hear me? It's Tanaka, your classmate." Yuuri held her unconscious body's hand. She smiled sadly. "This may sound strange but I'm inside your body now and I don't' think I'm doing a good job living as you. I-I don't know what to do. Please wake up now. I really need your help—"

The warm hand she is holding suddenly squeezed her hand back. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"E-Echizen!?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all… for now<strong>

**I value comments a lot so let me know what you think.**

**Should I continue this or not?**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Echizen wakes up

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of PoT**

* * *

><p>"Echizen!?"<p>

Yuuri called out but the unconscious body's eyes remained closed.

Doctors rushed inside the room after Yuuri called about the patient's sudden condition. She watched as they checked all the vital signs of the patient.

"Can I help you with something?" Yuuri turned to the source of the familiar voice. "Oh, you're the boy from the other night." Nana's gentle eyes peered at the boy.

"I-I was just visiting."

"Are you the guardian?" The doctor cut in their conversation.

"Yes." Nana replied.

"It seems her consciousness is returning. We still need to observe her though but her recovery is faster than we anticipated."

When the doctors left, Yuuri decided to stay and watch over her unconscious body.

"Where did those flowers came from?" Yuuri asked as Nana replaced the flowers on the vase on the bedside.

"These were sent by her brother."

_Nii-san?_

"Did he come to see her yet?"

"Yes. He was here yesterday." A sweet smile appeared on her lips but then, her expression changed like she just saw a ghost. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned to the body lying on the bed and saw the person's eyes open.

_Echizen!_

* * *

><p>Echizen stared at the two persons looking his way. One of them is an old lady while the other looks exactly like him. <em>Why is that?<em>

He tried to raise his arm but strength seemed to drain from them. He can feel his feet but his energy is not enough to even bend them.

"Who are you?"

Yuuri stood frozen on the spot. She did not know how to respond.

"He's your classmate, Yuuri. Ryoma Echizen." It was Nana who answered for her.

"Ryoma… Echizen? But—"

"Um, Nana, I think the doctor is calling for you."

"Is that so?" Nana hesitated. "Look after Yuuri for me okay?"

Yuuri only nodded.

The two were left alone after Nana walked out of the room.

"Echizen-kun, is that really you?" Yuuri asked as soon as the door closed.

"What are you saying? Of course it's me. Who are you? Why do you look a lot like me?"

"I'm Yuuri Tanaka. We're classmates." Yuuri sighed. She did not know where to start explaining things. "For some reason, I ended inside your body and… you're inside mine."

"I don't have time for jokes."

"It's the truth. Look." Yuuri showed Echizen a mirror. Blood drained from Echizen's face when he saw another person in the mirror. Green round eyes are staring back at him. Strands of brown hair fall to his face. He wanted to snatch the mirror in the other person's hand. "If you still don't believe me, listen to your voice. You sound like a girl."

"But how?"

"I don't know. There was an accident. When I woke up, I'm you."

Echizen remembered the accident she was talking about. Everything played on his mind like a movie playing on his head.

"I feel relieved that you're awake now. It's really hard living as you."

"What? You pretended to be… me!?" Echizen's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like someone will believe me if I tell them that I'm not you."

Echizen stayed silent. He felt like a migraine is kicking in. This must be how Tezuka-buchou always felt.

"Sorry. I—"

"How are you doing?"

"Hn?"

"You said you're pretending as me."

"Well," Yuuri fidgeted.

"Don't do that."

"Eh?"

"I don't fidget like that. It looks stupid."

"Oh." Yuuri returned her hands to her sides. Her shoulders slumped down as she heaved a sigh. "Um, I'm not doing well."

"What do you mean?"

"I can manage in class but…" Yuuri inhaled a deep breath before she continued, "I don't play tennis."

* * *

><p>Yuuri read the notes she wrote down while she sat on the backyard. It contains all information about Echizen. This was all she could get from the conversation she had with him.<p>

Something furry played at her feet followed by a soft 'meow'.

"How are you? So, your name is Karupin." She patted the feline's head.

"Seishounen, care to be defeated again?"

"Not today. I have something to do." Yuuri stood up. _I guess that sounded more of Echizen-kun._ She smiled at herself.

The days rolled by with Yuuri skipping every tennis practice and visiting the hospital where Echizen is confined.

One day, when Yuuri arrived, she saw no one in bed.

"Oh, it's you." She almost jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Echizen, where have you been?"

"To the restroom. Didn't you just see me exited the door?"

"You used the restroom!?"

"What? Is it a crime to use the restroom nowadays?"

"B-but—y-you're—inside—my body!" Horror reflected in Yuuri's face.

"So?"

"Then you saw?"

"Saw what?"

"My—!" Yuuri cheeks grew red. She cannot continue what she wanted to say but her shaking finger pointed at him. He realized what she is referring to. He smirked which made Yuuri blushed further.

"Of course I saw everything. What do you expect?"

"Y-you perv!" Yuuri threw a pillow in Echizen's direction but the latter dodged it.

"Don't tell me you didn't see mine?"

Blood rushed to Yuuri's face.

"Then we're even. It's not like there's anything good to see anyway."

"What did you say?"

"These here," Echizen patted _his_ chest, "are small."

"Don't touch that!"

"Why are you angry? These are mine now." Echizen pointed at _his_ butt "And this—"

"Stop it! Don't want to hear it! I'm still growing you know!" Yuuri cannot do anything but crossed her arms and look the other way. "And since when did you get interested with a girl's figure?"

"I'm just stating my observation." Echizen remembered something when he saw the bag Nana brought for him. "I have a question." Echizen rummage inside the bag. "How do I use this?"

Yuuri turned beet red when she saw a strawberry-designed clothing Echizen is holding.

"T-that's a bra."

"I know, but how do I wear this thing?" Echizen spin it around his fingers like it is a common thing to do.

"Stop that!" She snatched it from his hand. "Wait, you mean you're not wearing this right now?"

"No."

She sighed.

"Take off your shirt."

_After a few tries_

"How can you breathe with this on?" Echizen is feeling uncomfortable with the thing he is wearing around _his_ chest.

"You'll get use to it. Let's see what else you got here." Yuuri started searched the other contents of the bag. "I guess you could figure out everything else in here." But then, she stopped when she saw a pack of something. _Shoot!_ She turned to Echizen. "You. You're not wearing napkins now are you?"

"What for?"

"It's your period today."

"Period? What are you talking about?" Echizen felt a striking pain in his lower stomach. He twisted in his bed in pain. "My stomach… it hurts."

"I think it's dysmenorrhoea."

"Isn't that only for girls?"

"Well, you are a girl now. Wait, I think I saw your medicine for that in the bag."

* * *

><p>Class just finished. Yuuri got <em>her<em> things and ran to the door when a hand stopped her.

"Horio."

"Echizen, where do you think you're going?"

"To the hospital."

"You have been skipping practice." Mizuno pointed out to him.

Yuuri scratched her head, "that's because—"

"Come on." The freshmen trio dragged Yuuri to the court. The moment they arrived, everyone was called out for an announcement.

"Echizen, are you okay now?" Oishi asked.

Yuuri nodded while keeping her head low.

"Everyone, listen. In a few weeks there will be a Junior Invitational Match between Japan and America. In preparation for it, there will be a training camp composing of selected players from schools who participated in the Kanto Regional Tournament. The good news is, as the champion of the tournament, all of our regular members get to join the camp."

Yuuri's eyes widen in shock.

"_This can't be happening."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all… for now<strong>

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
